


For Business or Pleasure?

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, EWE, F/M, Humour, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, explicit sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco find out exactly what happens when they mix business with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Humpfest 2011 on LJ. So yes, expect humping.  
> The prompts were Public Sex, Forbidden Forest, and Silk Ribbon.

I.  
  
Hermione Granger was almost close to finishing the book held in her left hand, whilst her right hand – rubbing furiously at her clit – was almost close to finishing _her_ , when she heard that dreaded voice call her surname. It came from the vicinity of her living room and – it being such a _critical_ point in time for her – she cursed the day she entered into a business partnership with him.  
  
“Granger,” the voice called out again, this time with a hint of irritation in it. “Come out from wherever you’re hiding that bushy head of yours. We’ve got that dinner meeting with the investors and you promised you’d be ready by 7 o’clock. It’s now 7:10. We have to be there by half past.” A few sharp knocks on her bedroom door followed.   
  
Hermione groaned, but not in pleasure. She reluctantly removed her hand from between her thighs and called out, “Go away, Malfoy. I’m getting dressed.”   
  
She hastily dog-eared page 57 and stared at the passage she had been reading regretfully:   
  
**_Standing between Viola’s legs which were held wide apart by his two companions, he reached out and parted the lips of her luscious nether mouth. His other hand stroked his erection; it stood up proudly, eager and waiting. He then set that broad head against the pink-hued lips kept open by his fingers, pushing it in inch by inch until it was fully sheathed inside the warm, wet folds of Viola’s cunt._**  
  
She had been about to get herself off on the pages of _Viola’s Pleasure_ until _her pleasure_ had been rudely interrupted by one Draco Malfoy. Dropping the book on the bedside table, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, trying to straighten her sleeveless black jersey wraparound dress.   
  
“Taming the beast, eh?” Draco’s sarcastic voice said loudly, right outside the door.   
  
She scowled at Draco’s snarky remark about her hair and started searching for her knickers. She remembered she’d kicked them off as she’d lain on the bed, so it was probably hidden somewhere under the duvet which was now all bunched up thanks to her little self-pleasuring session.   
  
“I’m coming in, Granger,” Malfoy called, right before the door handle turned and the door swung slowly inward.  
  
Hermione gave a squeak and ran towards the door to stop him. “Malfoy, you git!” she snapped, annoyed as he brushed past her into room. She saw him glance around and heard him sniff disdainfully.   
  
“You’re a slob, Granger.” He nodded at the dishevelled bed.  
  
Annoyance gave way to worry. _Please don’t let him see my knickers!_ She was keenly aware that she was not wearing any underwear.  
  
He turned towards her and frowned. “And please do something about your hair, Granger. Do I need to remind you that this dinner with the investors is very important?”  
  
She scowled as she moved towards her dressing table and the mirror. Her hair looked like she’d just spent the last half hour rolling in bed.   
  
Draco walked up towards her and gave a resigned sigh. “Look, we don’t have more time for you to do anything about your hair. Just tie it up or something.” He picked up a silver ribbon lying on the dressing table and thrust it at her. “Here.”   
  
With a grimace, she gathered her hair and tied it loosely at the back of her neck with the ribbon.  
  
Draco, she noticed, had started walking to her bedside table. Before she could protest his bad manners – _Oh my God, the book!_ – Draco had picked up _Viola’s Pleasure_ and was flipping through it. A grin spread across his face. “This is a very naughty book, Granger.” He smirked. “Is that why you’re late getting ready for the dinner?” He stared at her, his gaze moving to rest on her cleavage exposed by the dress before moving up again to her face. “Some stress relief, as it were, hmm?” he murmured.  
  
She flushed and felt hot all over at the look in Malfoy’s eyes: there was something heated in his gaze. He had given her that heated look occasionally over the past two months and his gaze would most often than not linger on her mouth almost hungrily just before moving away. Coupled with all the little touches he made on her person – a hand on her back as he walked her out the door or into a room, the brush of his finger against her arm as he called her attention to something, his hand claiming hers when he spoke with her privately – she was almost certain that Draco had wanted more out of their relationship than just mere business.   
  
She didn’t deny she felt sexually attracted to Malfoy; it seemed she had a weakness for intelligent, charming men with a streak of ruthlessness. Malfoy was all that. Despite the sneers and frequently sharp and biting remarks whenever they argued, she was still attracted to him. He had a dry, sarcastic wit that made conversations and discussions with him interesting and eventful. She even found his looks – tall, a bit on the thin side, rather pale and possessing a slightly pointy chin and nose – endearing.   
  
It was just that _she_ wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to mix business with pleasure.  
  
She attempted a scowl and replied tersely, “Very funny, Malfoy. Let’s just get going, shall we?” She slipped into the pair of strappy black heels she’d left on the floor by the dresser earlier that evening and grabbed her handbag with her wand in it.   
  
“As you wish.” He moved towards her and laid his hand at the small of her back, trying to pull her closer to him. She tried to suppress the involuntary shiver that raced up her spine as she felt the warmth of his hand against her. She pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
She frowned. “What are you doing?”  
  
He raised his brows. “Side-along Apparition, Granger. You’ve never been to the restaurant before. Remember?”  
  
She gave a small huff. “Fine,” she said, as she let Malfoy pull her closer to him and hold her arm, and then suddenly she felt as if she was being pushed through a very tight rubber tube.  
  
II.  
  
Draco glanced at his business partner who, by a dint of skilful manoeuvring on his part, was seated to his immediate right at the dinner table. She looked lovely tonight; her wild hair – partly tamed by that bit of ribbon – framing her face and making her look as though she’d just got out of bed after a long, leisurely shag.  
  
His cock twitched at that thought. He’d been trying to ignore his sexual attraction to Granger just for tonight – it would not do to seduce one’s partner in front of the investors – but frankly, it wasn’t working. Especially since he was quite certain she wasn’t wearing any knickers under her dress. He’d caught a glimpse of a pair – black with a hint of lace at the edges – shoved in between her rumpled sheets. Coupled with that naughty book, her flushed face and that slight musky smell on her, he’d bet his entire vault in Gringotts that Granger was getting herself off right before he Floo-ed in.   
  
He fervently wished he had not called out her name when he had reached her apartment. Maybe if he had just walked into her bedroom and had caught her in the act, he could have joined her on the bed and –   
  
“Draco? What do you think?” Granger asked, a smile on her face right before he felt a hard kick from her under the table, interrupting his lovely thoughts of sinking his cock into her softness.   
  
Despite the pain in his shin, he pasted a smile on his face and willed his cock to behave. Focussing his gaze on her, he replied, “Yes, Granger?”  He put his palm on her thigh and squeezed. _Think on that._  
  
Her eyes widened but she managed to say in an even tone, “I was just telling Mr. Ross that the company is currently using the greenhouses and herbarium at Malfoy Manor to supply us the ingredients needed for our potions.” He felt her fingers trying to prise his hand off her thigh. He tightened his hold instead.   
  
He heard her give a soft growl as he turned his attention to Ross and the other investor, McKay. “Yes. The Manor’s gardens are extensive and we’ve utilised two of the greenhouses to cultivate the plants and herbs we need.”   
  
He paused, making it look as if an idea had suddenly taken hold of him. In truth, what he had in mind was already pre-planned. Draco always planned ahead, but he knew that certain events needed to be repackaged, shined and glossed so that he – and by extension, their business – could manipulate circumstances to his advantage.   
  
To tell the investors he had planned on asking them for more money to fund an entirely new venture that may fail due to its unpredictable state would be stupid. Repackaging it to look like an impromptu suggestion to show them how their current investments were doing and then introducing this new venture as an extension of that, usually got Draco what he wanted. The investors – relaxed from the good food and wine – would be less likely to view the upcoming suggestion as a calculated effort on his part to obtain more money out of them.   
  
“What do you say to a short tour of the Malfoy grounds to see some of the company’s upstream activities in person? Tonight’s the full moon; we’ll be harvesting some of our night-bloomers.” He stroked Granger’s thigh almost absent-mindedly as he smiled charmingly at the investors’ wives. “Ladies, would you fancy a moonlit stroll after dinner?”  
  
Both women smiled and exclaimed their eagerness at his suggestion. McKay nodded and Ross exclaimed, “It’s amazing what your herbology expert can get up to. Most night-bloomers only grow well in the wild.”  
  
Draco winced suddenly as he felt a hard pinch from Granger. Turning towards her, he saw her pretending as if nothing had happened as she answered Ross. “Yes, but we’ve been doing very well with ours thus far.” She smiled up at Ross. “Our profits show it.”  
  
Ross laughed. “Too true; investing in your company’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”  
  
Draco wondered if Ross suspected that they were going to show him their best-kept secret yet: Longbottom’s success in cultivating a small clump of the _noctis imago_ in the greenhouse. Attempts by other herbologists to grow the rare, night-blooming plant only resulted in failures.  It grew in the wild and was deucedly difficult to find. It was also the pivotal ingredient in their new potion to alleviate the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. If they could get enough funding to research further on the methods mass-cultivation, they would all be very rich.  
  
Draco gave a side glance at Granger. She was almost finished with Ross. After that pinch, she seemed to have given up on her attempts to remove his hand from her thigh.  
  
Inwardly gloating, Draco decided to find out, once and for all, whether his guess about Hermione’s _knicker-less_ state was correct. A quick glance at her lap showed the slit in her wraparound dress. An assessment of the voluminous table skirts expensive restaurants were so fond of assured him no one would see what he was about to do to Granger.   
  
All it took was a quick twist of his wrist and he managed to flip open the material of her dress and bare her thigh. He felt her body stiffen but even as she attempted to grab at the hem of her dress, he smoothly ran his hand up the inside of her left thigh and touched – _Yes!_ – soft curls. He heard her give a soft squeak and then she shot up from her chair, face red and mumbling something about needing to go to the ladies before she hurried off.   
  
He tried not to laugh and after two seconds, excused himself from the table, telling his guests he needed to make some arrangements for their visit to the Manor later on.   
  
It took him longer than he expected to find Granger. Dinner was at the newly opened _Rainforest_ restaurant and it was aptly named. The interior of the restaurant was charmed to look like a tropical rainforest, its ceiling reminiscent of Hogwarts in that it showed a lovely night sky complete with a full moon and twinkling stars. Unfortunately, being a replica tropical rainforest it came complete with lush vegetation and a little gurgling stream that started at the restaurant’s entrance, wound its way between some of the tables and finally ended at the door leading to the loo. Their table had been set on one of the many wooden platforms scattered around the floor of the rainforest connected by a path that was artfully designed to let the diner meander around the rainforest before one could get anywhere.  
  
To get to the loo quickly, Draco had to forgo the path, hop over the stream and navigate past a clump of what looked like very big ferns before he reached the discreet looking entrance to the ladies.   
  
Putting his ear to the door, he debated inwardly on whether to walk in and risk being called a pervert by some other female in there. Luck was on his side when an elderly woman came out of the loo. “Are you waiting for that young lady in there?” she asked.  
  
“The one in the black dress?” he queried hopefully.  
  
She smiled. “There’s only one lady in there, and yes, she’s wearing a black dress.” She nodded and moved on.   
  
Smiling to himself, he pushed open the door and walked in. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he couldn’t get the idea of Granger walking around in that slinky black dress and those high heels without any underwear on, out of his head.  
  
He was determined though that by the time the night was over, Granger would be wearing nothing at all but _him_.


	2. Parts III and IV

III.  
  
Hermione stared at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror of the toilet which had been charmed to show one’s reflection as if they were in the middle of the forest. She was panting from her rather hasty retreat from the table and the feelings of arousal that had shot through her when Draco’s fingers had grazed her _there_.  
  
 _Damn that man and his evil, evil fingers!_   
  
She gave a low groan and shivered, remembering the heat in his eyes all those times he had stared at her and wondering how his long fingers would have felt inside her if she had let him continue. That brought along a fresh wave of moisture and she rubbed her thighs together to alleviate the achy, empty feeling between them.   
  
_Thank Merlin we’ve almost finished dessert. Anymore of this and_ – Hermione groaned again. “And I left my wand at the table. I can’t even transfigure this bloody hair ribbon into a pair of knickers. Fuck.”  
  
“If all you wanted was a fuck, why didn’t you just say so?” came a drawling voice from the door just as Malfoy walked in.  
  
“Malfoy,” she hissed. “What are you doing in here?”   
  
He gave her that smouldering look as he walked towards her; she gave a small yelp and moved away from the mirror and bumped into the big glass table in the middle of the loo that had no reason being there except to house a large bowl of what looked to be water-lilies.  
  
“What do you think I’m doing here, Granger?” he asked as he reached out and snagged her hand. With a quick, strong pull, she was up against his chest. His other arm went around her waist to hold her tight against him and he backed her against the table. His hips settled over hers and locked her in place. She could feel his erection straining against her.  
  
“M-malfoy,” she stammered, “t-this isn’t a good idea.”  
  
“No?” he murmured with a quick roll of his hips against hers.   
  
She gasped. “No, the others are waiting for us … and… and –” She lost her train of thought when he let go of her hand and pulled up the hem of her dress.  
  
She slapped at his hand. “What – let go, you little ferret –”  
  
“I was right” – a note of wonder in his voice – “you aren’t wearing any.” He swiftly picked her up and sat her on the table.   
  
“No, stop what you’re thinking – oh!” She choked as his finger brushed against her curls. Then without warning, he slipped that finger inside her and Hermione moaned.   
  
“I’ve wanted to do this the entire night,” he murmured as he slipped in another finger and started pumping. “Hermione, were you reading that book and touching yourself when I came to your house this evening?”  
  
“What – what nonsense –” she protested, her hands scrabbling against his jacket as she tried to push him off and away from her.  
  
He leered at her. “Don’t pretend Granger. That book: the one with dear Violet being fucked by two different men at the park. How did it go? Oh yes, something like how she was bent over and taken from behind while the other one waited for his turn.”  
  
 _Oh, Merlin! He read page 43. Oh my God, oh_ – “Oh –” she gasped as he thrust even harder. “Ah – stop.”  
  
A quick twist of his fingers and she moaned again, all resistance crumbling at the onslaught of Draco’s clever fingers. “Tell me,” he coaxed as his thumb brushed against her clit.  
  
“Oh Merlin – yes, oh – oh please, don’t stop.” She could hear the slick sounds of his fingers moving in and out of her pussy. She lifted her hips – a blatant plea for more – not caring that they were in a public toilet and that anyone could walk in on them. Having been denied her orgasm earlier that evening and then subjected to Draco’s heated looks and table manners at dinner just now had stirred in Hermione a frenzied urge to come, preferably with Draco inside her.   
  
“Oh – more,” she whined as she grabbed at his trousers, managing to unbutton them.  
  
“Hermione, are you sure –” he asked, even as he grappled with his zipper and finally – _finally_ – freed his erection.  
  
“Yes, yes,” she panted, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her.   
  
“The door –” he managed unsteadily as she grasped his erection and gave it a few strokes.  
  
“Bugger the door!” she cried out as she guided his cock towards her eagerly awaiting nether mouth.  
  
“Well, if you insist,” he countered and with a quick hard thrust, she felt him all the way inside her. Draco gave a low moan, gripped her hips hard and started moving.   
  
He felt so good inside her: hard and hot, strong and thick. Every thrust seemed to go all the way in; she swore she could feel him hit against the lip of her womb. A roll of his hips caused Hermione to squeal. She saw him grin briefly before he captured her mouth in a kiss, his tongue sweeping across the insides of her mouth and then he was sucking on her tongue, mimicking the movements of his hips as they pistoned in and out of her warm, wet cunt.  
  
She broke off their kiss, gasping for breath, her hands around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he fucked her hard and fast.  
  
She could see their reflections in the mirror: her legs wrapped around Draco’s waist, his trousers around his ankles, the muscles in his buttocks flexing as he thrust in and out of her. Thanks to the charmed mirror, they looked like they were having sex in the forest. It was erotic and reminded her of that scene in _Viola’s Pleasure_ that Draco had brought up. It excited her even more.   
  
She could feel her stomach fluttering and knew she was close. She rubbed at her clit furiously, wanting nothing more than to finally come. “Faster. Oh, Draco – ah!” she cried as her muscles clenched and she felt the rolling waves of her orgasm travel through her. And she was _there_ – _oh, God, yes!_ – finally.  
  
“Granger,” Draco choked out, his hips snapping and jerking and she felt a spurt of warmth in her belly as he ejaculated.  
  
IV.  
  
“That was interesting, to say the least,” Draco drawled, a tad breathlessly. He had never come so hard in his entire life. He released his grip on Hermione’s hips as she unclasped her ankles from behind his back and removed her hands from where they were gripping his shoulders.  
  
His cock, still inside her, was slowly deflating and with a soft _plop_ he withdrew. Her cunt was wet with his come and hers, and some had dribbled onto the glass table under her bum. He felt quite proud of himself for reducing _the_ Hermione Granger to just moans, grunts and pants a few minutes ago. She now looked messy and sweaty but with that undeniable glow of satiation a good shagging produced.   
  
“Ugh,” she mumbled, as he helped her down from the table. “Draco, do you see any tissues?”  she asked, holding her dress above her waist and twisting around to see if she could spot any. He could see their come trickling down her long legs.  
  
“Is that an invitation, Granger?” He nodded at her, blatantly ogling her arse.  
  
She flushed. “What? No! I left my wand at the table and I can’t very well wipe all this off on my dress.” She glared at him.   
  
He sighed. “Granger, Granger, Granger. Much as I like seeing you parading about without anything on and with my come all over you,” – she blushed, he smirked – “I go by the motto: _Always Prepared_.” He reached for the silk ribbon in her hair, took out his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket and transfigured it to a silver silk handkerchief. And cleaned himself up.   
  
He heard her growl. “Malfoy,” she said between clenched teeth.  
  
He couldn’t resist it, he laughed. He fastened his trousers and then, with a quick _Scourgify_ on the cloth, he reached for her.  
  
“What?” She looked at him warily as he dropped to his knees before her and started wiping up the inside of her thigh with the handkerchief.  
  
“You wanted to be clean; I’m cleaning you up.” He gave her the most guileless look he could muster up whilst at the same time he swiped his hand along her slit, purposely brushing against her clit.  
  
“I can do it – oh! Malfoy! Stop it! We’ve no time for this now. The investors!”  She grabbed his wrist and wrestled the handkerchief out of his hands.  
  
He smirked. “ _Now_? So you’re saying there’ll be time for this later, then.” He stood up and watched as she wiped herself dry.  
  
She shot him a dirty look.   
  
“We’ll be talking about this Granger, sooner or later,” he promised as he plucked the soiled cloth from her and put it into his pocket.  
  
She scowled at him. “I don’t see what there is to –”  
  
He interrupted her by pulling her into a hard kiss. As soon as he felt her giving in to the kiss – her body leaning into him, her mouth opening on a sigh and her tongue tentatively brushing against his– he pulled away. “I think _that_ says there’s something to talk about.”  
  
He smirked and strode away, knowing she would follow him soon enough, and made his way back to their table.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Malfoy…and Ms. Granger. I trust nothing is amiss?” Mr. Ross queried politely as Draco – with Hermione just a step behind him – reached the table.  
  
Draco smiled charmingly at everyone. “Everything is fine. I caught Granger as she was coming out and we had a quick discussion regarding the visit.” He pulled out Hermione’s chair and gestured for her to take a seat. “Some arrangements needed to be made.”  
  
The investors and their wives smiled and nodded.  
  
“Oh, Ms. Granger,” said Mrs. Ross, “you seem to have lost your hair ribbon.”  
  
Draco saw Hermione blush and tried not to smile.  Hermione cleared her throat and shrugged. “Ah, well, it is rather hard to keep anything on hair like mine. It must have dropped off somewhere.”  
  
“You probably lost it when you were in the ladies, Granger,” Draco supplied helpfully, enjoying the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. He idly wondered if she was red anywhere else. He didn’t get a chance to see her fully naked just now; maybe after tonight’s visit, he could persuade her to stay over at the Manor and engage in another round with him. He positively itched to find out how her breasts would feel in his hands, how they would taste in his mouth. He groaned inwardly; the woman was driving him insane with lust.   
  
With this new resolve, he gave his guests a smile and charmingly chivvied them into finishing up their coffee and walking out the front door of the _Rainforest_ in record time. He produced a Portkey and within seconds, all six were standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Longbottom – the company’s herbology expert – was already in attendance, waiting to take the investors on a tour of the greenhouses and herbarium.  
  
Draco nodded at Longbottom and introduced him to the investors. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, I must apologise, but Ms. Granger and I need to discuss one or two things first. If you’ll excuse us, we’ll join you in about fifteen minutes’ time.”   
  
He noticed Hermione frowning but as she didn’t object, he quickly pulled her towards his study whilst Longbottom led the investors away.  
  
Once they were both in the study, he reached for Granger. Pushing her against the door, he grasped the back of her head and kissed her ravenously. She capitulated quickly: her arms going about his waist, kissing him back hungrily.  
  
He finally broke off the kiss, gasping. “Granger – Hermione. I want –” he broke off as she leaned forward and nipped at his lip.  He kissed her in return but broke it off again before it got too hot for him to handle. “Wait. Wait,” he panted, staring at her.  Without her ribbon, her hair was even wilder, lips red and swollen, face flushed. “Merlin, you look beautiful,” he breathed.   
  
She smiled at that. He cleared his throat. “I know what I want, Granger. And I think you’re not averse to it either.” He looked at her meaningfully.  
  
She gave a slight scowl and tried to push him away from her. “Malfoy, if that was a proposition for more sex, then no, you’re not getting any.” He refused to budge and felt the tip of her finger poking at his chest. “If that was your way of asking me out, well, it definitely needs improvement. I thought you were supposed to charming.” Her eyes narrowed. “If you were telling me you wanted something more in terms of a relationship between us, I think you can do better. A _lot_ better.” She nodded as if to emphasise her pronouncement.   
  
He snaked his arms around her waist. “So, are you saying you wouldn’t mind us having a relationship that’s more than just business, then? By the way, I _am_ charming.”  
  
She snorted. A wicked light gleamed in her eye. “I’ll have you know, my business partner is always insistent we, uh, sample the goods first before we agree to anything.”  
  
“I believe our little interlude at the restaurant counts as more than sampling, Granger,” Draco interjected. “Have you changed your mind, then?”  
  
“I’m saying I’ll think about it,” she returned as she let her fingers idly play with the button on his shirt.  
  
“Tease”, he drawled as he saw the smile on her face and leaned over to kiss her again. “Stay the night, and I might show you how we can take this partnership to a whole new level.”  
  
“Honestly, Draco, is this your way of saying you like me and want something more?” She raised her eyebrow.  
  
He looked pointedly at her fingers which had somehow managed to undo three of his shirt buttons. “Is this your way of saying yes?” He grinned at her blush. “Look Granger, you know I like you – I’ve been trying to let you know for months and I’m very certain you like me, or what had started out during dinner would not have ended the way it did.”  
  
“I admit to that, but I am worried about the impact on our business relationship. I mean, what if it doesn’t work out?” She sounded eager and doubtful at the same time.   
  
He tried to interject that they should at least give it a try, but Granger continued on. “I mean, I don’t see why we can’t juggle both – we’re both smart, intelligent people, aren’t we?” He nodded, though it seemed she was on a roll. “And frankly, if it doesn’t work out, well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” she pronounced.  
  
Draco hid a smile; Granger was talking herself into a more intimate relationship with him. Far be it for him to interrupt her, when the end result was what he wanted.  
  
“Right, Draco?” she asked hopefully.  
  
He swooped down to kiss her. Once she was breathless, he smiled and said, “I’ve always admired your mind, Granger. But tonight, I think I’d like to admire other parts of you.”  
  
She smiled wickedly in response. “That’s good, because I rather liked having you on your knees before me. Now, let’s go seal the deal with Ross and McKay and then I’ll tell you which other parts of that book I really enjoyed.”  
  
 _Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> The last bit in the last line of Part I is of course, a paraphrase of Harry's description of Side-along Apparation from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.


End file.
